Existing systems of stack management have no intelligence and context associated in handling pages of a local stack. Usual practice is to push the pages into the local stack and pop them out for display. Due to poor stack management of pages in a local device of an application; a user may have to enter a back button multiple times. A disadvantage of such systems is excess usage of runtime memory, as unwanted entries tend to be maintained in the stack. Further, transient workload and overhead communication between a server, hosting a set of pages of the stack, and the local device, increases during processing of the application.
There is a need for a system and method that can perform stack management taking into account the user's need and application usage context, thereby allowing the stack to be managed in an optimal and contextual way. The alternate system and method must improve the user's experience by avoiding multiple key entries of the back button. Thus an optimized system and method for managing the local stack is proposed.